Tabuu (Canon)/MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon
|-|Base= |-|With Wings= Summary Tabuu is the primary antagonist and final boss of Super Smash Bros. Brawl’s Adventure Mode: The Subspace Emissary. He’s the leader of the Subspace Army and the embodiment of Subspace. Since Tabuu cannot leave Subspace, he uses the Subspace Bombs to drag locations in the Smash Bros. universe into Subspace to gain power and influence over the world. Powers and Stats Tier: at least Low 2-C, 2-A, likely High 2-A Name: Tabuu Origin: Super Smash Bros. Gender: Unknown, presumably male Age: Unknown Classification: Embodiment of Subspace Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Flight, Electricity Manipulation, Teleportation, Energy Projection, Afterimage Creation, Shapeshifting, Duplication, Possession, Size Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Resurrection, Spatial Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Transmutation Attack Potency: at least Universe level+ (He should somewhat scale to the fighters who all scale above Master Hand who created the Smash Bros. Universe. He is shown repelling an attacking Ganondorf which support him scaling to the fighters in some form), Multiverse level+ (Master Hand is the embodiment of creation and there are infinite timelines or parallel worlds in the Smash Bros. Universe), likely High Multiverse level+ (In the November 1st Smash Ultimate Direct, we learn the events of the Smash Bros. games all take place in the World of Imagination. This world is essentially viewed as an imaginary world born from imagination. Based on this, the 2-A Multiverse within the World of Imagination would pretty much be nonexistent in comparison to someone like Master Hand who comes from the real world) Speed: at least FTL (Should scale to the fighters. All fighters can complete the Classic Mode Bonus Game in Smash Ultimate. In this bonus game, characters are threatened to be consumed by a black hole) Massively FTL+ (In World of Light, pretty much all the fighters react to Galeem’s beams of light which consumed the galaxy in a few seconds), Infinite (Galeem's beams of light consumed all worlds, leaving the Light Realm and Dark Realm remaining. In Smash, Infinite parallel worlds are created for every action and inaction) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: at least Universe level+, Low Multiverse level, likely Multiverse level+, possibly High Multiverse level+ Stamina: Extremely high, likely limitless Range: Universal+ Standard Equipment: '''Chain of Light '''Intelligence: Tactical Genius. He constructed a plan to take over the World of Trophies by studying Master Hand and the fighters. When executing this plan he discovered that Shadow Bugs could be formed from Mr. Game and Watch and created the Subspace Army with it. He also enslaved the R.O.Bs. took over the Isle of the Ancients, and manipulated beings like Ganondorf, Bowser, and Wario using Master Hand. Weaknesses: '''He cannot leave Subspace on his own will and his attacks can leave him vulnerable. If his wings are broken, the Off Waves become weaker. '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Shark Blade' - Tabuu transforms into a wide, somewhat shark-shaped blade, which flies horizontally across the stage. This attack is capable of breaking shields if it is not blocked using a perfect shield. *'Diving Slash' - Tabuu teleports high above one side of the stage, turns his arm into a blade of energy, and then dives at the player in a set curved arc. *'Golden Bracket' - Tabuu transforms into an energy cage (resembling two glowing yellow brackets) and flies across the stage, grabbing the character and slamming him/her/it into the floor. *'Chain of Light' - Tabuu produces a golden chain (similar to what he used to bind Master Hand) and throws it in front of him in an attempt to catch the enemy. If he succeeds, he will swing the enemy around before smashing them into the ground. *'Electrical Shield' - Tabuu teleports right next to the enemy. The purple sphere inside his torso splits into several fragments, which fly in circles around him for a short time while emitting electricity. This attack has a decent range, but leaves Tabuu wide open for projectile related attacks. *'Rapid Chop' - Tabuu teleports behind the enemy and repeatedly slashes the area in front of him, creating visible purple slashes. With this attack, Tabuu leaves himself wide open to projectiles. *'Pinpoint Explosion' - From one side of the stage, Tabuu makes a pointing gesture. Five locations along a line leading to the enemy's current location will flash once and explode after about two seconds. This attack can be easily avoided. *'Ghost Projection' - Tabuu splits himself in half and shoots out many ghost images of himself in all directions, which explode after achieving a certain distance. These afterimages explode when they make contact with the ground. They can also be destroyed. *'Dragon Laser' - Tabuu appears on the side of the stage and manifests a dragon head, which floats beneath Tabuu as it spits out a powerful laser. *'Bullet Rain' - Tabuu appears in a random area in the air and fires a barrage of small bullets, finishing with a huge energy sphere. Easily avoided by keeping a safe distance from him. *'Shuriken Boomerang' - Tabuu appears on one side of the stage and throws a huge, circular, three-bladed shuriken, which flies across the stage like a boomerang before he catches it. *'Off Waves '- Tabuu teleports a good distance away from the opponent and unfolds his wings. He then releases some shockwaves that are capable of reverting the fighters into their trophy forms. Even after he was weakened from Sonic's attack, these were capable of dealing major damage to his enemies. This is likely to be his most powerful attack. *'Eye Lasers' - Tabuu grows to a size so large that only his head appears on the side of the screen. He then fires a red laser from each eye, and only the lasers' endpoints do damage. *'Teleport' - Tabuu teleports around the battlefield and appears around the enemy. He also sometimes teleports behind the enemy and uses one of his attacks. Tabuu makes a distinctive sound on his final teleport. *'Explosive Teleport' - Tabuu teleports around, leaving a red explosion in the place he just teleported from. Note #1: 'The names for most of the attacks in the '''Notable Attacks/Techniques ''section all come from Tabuu's page on ssbwiki. Extra details about these attacks and their effects in the game itself can also be found there. The only names that are official are the Chain of Light and the Off Waves. Explanations To clarify, the reason why I say Tabuu only somewhat scales to the fighters is the fact that he was only ever a threat due to his hax and he never demonstrated a solid feat showing superior attack potency to any of the fighters. Tabuu's feats of repelling Master Hand and Ganondorf aren't really solid when we consider the fact that Master Hand was weakened due to the Chains of Light and that Ganondorf never successfully landed a blow on his shield so we can't that scales to him either. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:MasterOfTheJetBlackDragon Category:Tier 2